Way of the Crimson Night
The Way of the Crimson Night (ゆえんザくれないよる, Yuen Za Kurenai Yoru) is a martial art Created by Ace Athan. It was taken to the mountains, created and perfected, resulting in a devastating sword style with emphasis on speed and flickering movements. Description Swordsmanship This sword style revolves around speed, acrobatics and flowing movement, it's sole purpose is death and that is what it does best, a dance of crimson blades. The attacks of this style utilize many secret moves and techniques but at it's core is very simple in how it looks although at the speed the techniques are used you'd have a hard time seeing them anyway. Training The training revolves around three aspects of training. 1# Brutal combat training and sparring with live weapons to strengthen the users reaction time and technique as well as control. 2# Mental conditioning and meditation to strength the user mentally and spiritually. 3# Physical training to build the user up physically all three are vital for the use of the style. It is not uncommon to see a user meditating under a waterfall, running up a mountain half naked in a blizzard or enduring brutal sparring matches agaisnt multiple opponents that sometimes turn into beat downs in order to spark the users fight or flight instinct. Magical Abilities Repulse Nexus '(しりぞけるいんがかんけい, ''Shirizokeru Ingakankei) The user uses magical manipulate and raise the wind currents sharpening the very air, before using a repulse to blast the sharpened air outwards, enhanced by the repulse's energy to decimate everything in its path. To someone watching, it looks like tiny nearly invisible wind blades being blasted outwards towards the enemy by a repulse, decimating everything in their path . Sword Techniques '''1# Secret Sword: May Wind, October Rain (シークレットやいばメイかぜじゅうがつこうう, Shiikuretto Ken Gogatsu Kaze Juugatsu Kouu) Ace utilizes Reduced Earth to quickly strike from various angles around the enemy, appearing to teleport. 2# Secret Sword: Unorthodox Guarding '(シークレットやいばちんご, ''Shiikuretto Ken Chingo) Ace utilizes very unorthodox and quick methods of blocking that require precise precision and awareness such as using his guard, handle and even the butt cap of his sword which often catches unprepared enemies off guard and allows Iro to make quick work of them using quick counters. '''3# Secret Sword: Swirling Currents (シークレットやいばかりゅう, Shiikuretto Ken Karyuu) A technique created to mimic the swirling and waving currents that Ace studied when he saw how it swept around obstacles, rocks and various objects in rivers and rapids, what this technique does is allow the user to switch the direction and place of the hands mid-movement with ease and swirl and twist around guards and blocks mimicking water currents, leaving enemies open to counters. 4# Secret Sword: Gale Sword Technique '(シークレットやいばぼうふうけんぎほう, ''Shiikuretto Ken Boufuu Ken Gihou) Ace uses Sword Pressure to condense and fire off compressed nearly invisible airwaves from his blade. '''5# Secret Sword: Seeking Demon (シークレットやいばついきゅうあくま, Shiikuretto Ken Tsuikyuu Akuma) Ace attacks a defending enemy with an incredibly powerful blow with such force that even if the opponent blocks it, it will still damage the defending opponent via the vibration of impact useful for breaking an enemies defense. 6#Secret Sword: Mirage Blitz '(シークレットやいばミラージュそくせんそっけつ, ''Shiikuretto Ken Miraaju Sokusensokketsu) The user charges and jumps towards the enemy with the intent of attacking, right before meeting the enemy's weapon, Ace uses Reduced Earth(Afterimage) and leaves an afterimage in place and appears behind the enemy, quickly attacking with a slash to the enemy's exposed backside. '''7# Secret Sword: Deadly Night, One Thousand Strikes (シークレットやいばしんとよるいっせんこうげき, Shiikuretto Ken Shinto Yoru Issen Kougeki) Ace uses Reduced Earth to rush towards the target and then utilizes Reduced Earth(Flash Attack) attacking them with a barrage of 6+ slashes from the front before striking with the tip of the blade point blank with a powerful lunge to the chest/stomach area. 8# Secret Sword: Flash Draw (シークレットやいばせんこうドロー, Shiikuretto Ken Senkou Dorou) A quick-draw technique that uses Reduced Earth(Flash Attack) and it is according to legend is said to be fast enough to cut a lightning bolt in half which flashes in 1/1000 of a second, usually reserved for finishing blows or used to cut incoming bullets/projectiles as the blade is sheathed as quickly as it was drawn making it useful for taking out multiple incoming projectiles. It can also be utilized defensively to block incoming sword strikes. 9# Secret Sword: Seeking Shadows (シークレットやいばついきゅうほかげ, Shiikuretto Ken Tsuikyuu Hokage) Ace utilizes Reduced Earth(Boundless Speed-of-Sound) at it's highest capacity, rushing and thrusting at the enemy with such intense speed that he vanishes from sight and can't be tracked by the human eye, up until the point of impact in which he appears behind the enemy in a thrusting position as they fall down, having already struck them down, this ability causes Ace to move at such blinding speed that his shadow can't even keep up with him. 10# Secret Sword: Teleport Strike '(シークレットやいば テレポート スト,''Shiikuretto Ken Terepouto Suto) Ace utilizes Reduced Earth to strike from a distance beyond the attacks normal range to an opponent, appearing to teleport behind the enemy, having already struck them down. ' 11# Secret Sword: Absolute Void '(シークレットやいばぜったい, Shiikuretto Ken Zekkū) The user swings their sword or swords about their body creating a brilliant whirlwind of blade strikes. While simultaneously creating a telekinetic stir in the environment creating a cyclonic worthy storm of sword slashes and telekinetic blade strikes. '''12# Secret Sword: Meteor Fall (シークレットやいばメテオフォール, Shiikuretto Ken Ryuusei) Utilizing Reduced Earth, the user goes in for the kill, unleashing a flurry of graceful acrobatic attacks. The user then initiates a downward strike, lifting the enemy off the ground with a telekinetic blast from the tip of the blade. The user then jumps up to the target and unleashes a barrage of strikes before using a telekinetic repulse. 13# Secret Sword: Locking Counter (シークレットやいばせじょうカウンター, Shiikuretto Ken Sejou Geigeki) When engaged in a sword lock with an enemy the user while staying locked with the opponent before jumping up and over the enemy, whirling around and with a reverse grip stabbing the enemy behind them before kicking them away with a back kick. 14# Secret Sword: Crashing Wave (シークレットやいばついらくなみ, Shiikuretto Ken Tsuiraku Nami) The user throws their sword up into the air, jumping up to it immediately. In mid-air, they grab it and slam it into the surface, unleashing a massive wave of blue hued kinetic energy deals kinetic damage capable of knocking enemy's or forcing them to the ground. Category:Caster Magic Category:Fighting Style Category:Martial Arts Category:Martial Art